


Talkative.

by Sulky



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Fluffy, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Love, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, relationship, talkative, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulky/pseuds/Sulky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock loves talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talkative.

**Author's Note:**

> My english is so bad lmao i swear you'll want to kill me after reading this with so many mistakes omfg forgive me pwease

Sherlock definetely loves talking. He could do it for hours, even if nobody is listening.  
Boast is what he does the best. 

He was tired of speak without anybody listening. But then, John Watson appeared and changed everything.  
John listened to him, he didn't mind doing so. Moreover, he loves listening.   
He finds interesting everything Sherlock says. John thinks he is so clever and unique.

Sherlock could speak for hours and then stay silent for days. He usually does that.  
John didn't mind either. He understands Sherlock, even if he finds his silence quite annoying sometimes.  
He loves Sherlock voice. He loves how fast Sherlock's words slip through tongue.  
He just love him.

Sherlock loves talking. But he loves John more.


End file.
